Tibetan Fire Sword
Drew Saturday's weapon of choice. In addition to being wielded in the manner of a normal sword, it can be commanded to shoot fire from its tip. The fire can only be generated while the sword is exposed to some degree of light, even if indirect. When the fire is called forth, metal "flames" sprout from the sides of the sword. It is shown that Drew Monday wields a copy of the sword that shoots ice (this was proven in "Black Monday" when Positive Drew (Saturday) wound up weilding Negative Drew (Monday)'s sword against her in the ruins, and it shot ice in the similar manner that the Positive Drew's sword shoots fire.) In Hindu mythology, the Khadga, or Fire Sword, is a symbol of enlightenment used to destroy ignorance which is the enemy of liberation from the bonds of wordly attachments. It is found in the hand of Manjushree, the god of divine wisdom. The sword features a Tibetan Dragon at the hilt, holding the heavy blade. The top of the handle is crowned with a "dorjie" or Viswa Vajra which represents that which cannot be destroyed, but destroys all evil. The tip of the Khadga ends with detailed brass flames, again signifying the destruction of evil forces and protection. Trivia *In the episode "Kur Rising", Fiskerton temporarily wields this sword to fight Munya. *Curiously, in the whole episode "Kur Rising", the sword fires blue flame instead of red. This is probably caused by the change in the type of climate we normally see it used in. Despite the fact that not a lot of sunlight reaches Antartica, because the poles do not get as much sun as the rest of the earth's surface, the vast white plains of ice and snow reflect much more light than other places, for example, having your usual dark-pigmented vegetation and bare soil around to absorb this energy from one's surroundings. This is the factor that gives a skiier or snowboarder a "skiier's sunburn". *It is also worth mentioning that blue fire is hotter in temperature than red fire, thus a possible implication that the temperature of the flames emitted can be altered. *In "Guess Who's For Dinner?", Zak temporarily wields this sword against Piecemeal. *A possible reason for the fact that the sword's flames were blue in "Kur Rising" may have been due to the hightened determination that its weilder possessed, altering its heat. This aspect was also shown in the final episode when Drew rushed into the Naga's lair to find Zak, where it was also adorning blue fire. (It did this also in the hand of Rani Nagi who would have all the passion in the world to destroy her adversaries) this might have something to do along the lines of the term "your passion/determination glows hotter/brighter" *The blue flame may be produced when there is low levels of light. *The other factor might be moonlight giving the sword a blue glow, and shoot blue energy instead of orange. Gallery Image:Tibetan_sword.jpg|Photo of a real world Tibetan Fire Sword Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Mystic objects